


How Far He's Come

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A tribute to Castiel and a recap of his journey from 4x01 to 9x23.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20


End file.
